Sesuatu Di Antara Kita
by yoshuareynaldo777
Summary: Saat hari Valentine, Hayami memikirkan hubungannya dengan rekan snipernya. Oneshot, ChibaHaya. Light Romance


**Sesuatu di Antara Kita**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei, Saya tidak memiliki apapun

Pairings : ChibaHaya

Genre : Err, Romance?

* * *

Valentine. Yah, hari ini mungkin spesial buat banyak orang, bahkan kelas paling bawah pun banyak yang terima-beri cokelat. Aku mulai berfikir jangan-jangan kita karangan komik. Selain ada monster kuning yang jadi guru kita, banyak plot twist seperti kejadian Okano dan Maehara—aku yang termasuk cuek pada hal romance saja tahu kalau Okano menyukai Maehara. Tidak hanya mereka, aku melihat banyak murid lain memberikan cokelat, entah itu sekedar tanda terima kasih atau ungkapan perasaan, aku melihat Kanzaki-san memberi cokelat ke Sugino, yang pasti hanya tanda terima kasih, meskipun Sugino senangnya bukan main, Kurahashi dan Yada sama-sama memberi cokelat ke Kimura dan Isogai, dan tampaknya Yada sempat mau memberikan cokelat ke Kataoka pula.

Nakamura memberikan cokelat ke Nagisa sepertinya, aku melihat dia menyelipkan kotak cokelat diam-diam ke tasnya. Tak kusangka Nagisa populer juga meskipun mukanya...er...ya sudahlah. Kayano, Kanzaki, dan Nakamura, 3 wanita memberikan cokelat ke Nagisa. Hara memberikan cokelat ke Yoshida, yang tampaknya obligasi pula—toh mereka kenal baik dari kecil. Takebayashi pun dapat juga, tak kusangka Ritsu bisa membuat kue cokelat seperti itu.

Aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada liburan ini, tapi entah kenapa sebelum hari ini aku berinisiatif untuk membeli satu kotak choco-bits setelah pulang sekolah—bukan cokelat yang mahal dan yang pasti tidak sebanyak yang Kataoka berikan ke Isogai. Entah kenapa, aku yang terkenal dingin—yang kuakui juga sebagai pribadiku berinisiatif memberikan cokelat pula? Yang kuberi cokelat, mungkin satu kelas sudah tahu, rekan sniperku, Chiba Ryuunosuke.

Semalam aku berfikir tentang yang dikatakan Fuwa saat kami membeli cokelat, dia membelikan satu untuk Sugaya dan Mimura, obligasi tentu saja. Fuwa berkata kepadaku, dengan senyuman detektif khasnya, kalau ia sebenarnya ingin membelikan Chiba satu kotak juga, tetapi dia bilang tidak mau mengangguku. Aku mengabaikan fantasinya, toh kami sering digossipkan satu kelas juga tentang spekulasi hubungan kita seperti apa.

Kukira memang kita hanya teman – rekan satu tim professional atau apapun itu, tapi kurasa gosip itu ada benarnya juga, aku tidak bisa bilang 'tidak ada sesuatu di antara kita' juga. Karena faktanya, meskipun kami belum nyaman mengakuinya, memang ada yang berkembang di antara kita. Mungkin semua ini dimulai setelah assassinasi di pulau selatan itu, setelah mengalahkan orang gila yang menyukai pistol itu...siapa namanya? Gastro kalau tidak salah.

Yah, mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, tapi setelah menembak dengan pistol asli itu, kami sharing bagaimana rasanya menembak pistol asli, dan saat uji nyali itu, mungkin memalukan tapi aku tidak sengaja merangkul tangan Chiba saat aku terpeleset, maklum memang gua itu gelap dan lembab. Jujur saja, ini ironis bagi Korosensei, karena akhirnya kami melakukan apa yang dia mau, tapi bukan karena kami takut melihat samaran hantu kelas bawah Korosensei. Tapi mungkin suspended bridge itu ada benarnya juga, kami—atau paling tidak aku sendiri mulai sedikit tertarik ke pria tidak bermata itu.

Jadi singkatnya, setelah itu, saat hari libur kami sering pergi bersama, kami tidak menyebutnya kencan, tentu saja karena aku dan Chiba tidak memiliki, atau belum memiliki rasa romance, mungkin hanya sekedar ketertarikan yang platonik, tapi memang kurasa kita sedang menuju ke sana, meskipun di 'kencan' yang kita lakukan, rasa canggung adalah hal yang sering. Mungkin hubungan kita seperti gunung-lembah, naik turun sehingga tidak bisa mencapai rasa romantik, sifat kita memang kurang cocok buat itu, Chiba yang harusnya lebih agresif dalam hal ini memang pribadinya cenderung pasif, tapi aku tidak berkeberatan, dia punya moral yang cukup tinggi dan tentu saja aku lebih menyukai sifatnya ketimbang orang yang agresif dan memang menyukaiku, tapi mesumnya terlewat brutal—Okajima Taiga.

Yah, tapi meskipun memang sesuatu di antara kita ini tidak jelas apa definisinya, paling tidak kami dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, secara pribadi dan professional. Kami memiliki sejarah masuk kelas 3-E yang hampir sama, etika yang sama, cara menjauhkan diri yang sama, dan ketertarikan satu sama lain yang sama, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini, tapi secara fisik pun aku menanggapnya sebagai pria yang cukup enak dilihat mata, meskipun aku sendiri tidak pernah melihat matanya secara utuh, aku sering melihat sesaat kilatan matanya saat dia menembak—dan mungkin kalau siswi kelas 3-E tahu, dia bisa jadi salah satu kandidat siswa yang disukai disamping Karma, Isogai, dan Maehara. Di sini aku jujur, mukaku pernah merona sesaat membayangkan wajah asli Chiba, dan uh, dengan berat hati aku mengakui sisi wanitaku menyukai wajahnya.

Singkat cerita, aku memutuskan memberikan cokelat ini ke dia. Kalau ditanya ini obligasi atau perasaan...mungkin ditengah-tengah itu. Chiba juga pasti setuju kami belum dewasa, kami masih akhir SMP, dan tampaknya kami berdua ingin benar-benar yakin sebelum mengarahkan hubungan kami ke situ. Tapi aku sudah merasa kedekatan kami bertambah sejak musim dingin itu, saat Korosensei menceritakan masa lalunya.

Waktu itu, kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa dan tetap pergi berlatih menembak di shooting range. Kami memang lebih canggung dari biasanya, tapi hanya Chiba yang kuajak bicara selama musim dingin itu. Ya, pada saat itu, eksterior dinginku luluh, dan aku hampir menangis, seperti pada saat ibu memarahiku karena masuk kelas 3-E. Ini memalukan sekali, tapi saat itu aku merangkul lengan rekan sniperku. Pada saat itu tampaknya karena desperate, dinding yang kupasang diantara kita runtuh. Aku masih melihat wajah kaget Chiba saat itu, tapi dia hanya diam saja dan mengatakan kita pasti akan melewati hal ini bersama-sama, dengannya dan dengan kelas 3-E.

Ya, dari itu, aku berterima kasih ke Tuhan, karena aku akhirnya punya alasan untuk membuat cokelat yang kuberikan itu...'setengah obligasi'. Kami juga tidak pernah mengungkit kejadian itu lagi, kami tahu itu hanya sesaat saja, dan aku kembali ke pribadi dinginku sehari setelahnya.

Tapi aku tidak meyangkal ada sesuatu, yang sampai sekarang terus berkembang di antara kita. Aku bisa merasakan ini menjurus ke perasaan romantik. Mungkin Chiba juga sadar akan hal itu, tapi kembali lagi kami merasa belum nyaman mengakuinya. Kami bukan orang dewasa, masih sekolah dan masih kurang stabil. Tanpa komunikasi pun, kita sepakat untuk menundanya sampai kami dewasa. Jujur aku merasa sedih saat Chiba mengatakan ia akan pindah ke sekolah yang tidak sama denganku, tapi dia masih menawarkan aku untuk 'kencan' tiap akhir minggu, toh kami sudah membangun hubungan ini, tidak akan kami biarkan runtuh begitu saja.

Meminjam kata Nakamura, dengan prinsip jam yang rusak dapat benar dua kali dalam sehari :

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru menjalin hubungan ini."

END.

* * *

A/N

Fanfic kali ini banyak slice of life sama pemikiran Hayami pada Chiba. Mohon Rate and Reviewnya guys.


End file.
